


Wandering Angel

by AyVee



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyVee/pseuds/AyVee
Summary: As it turns out, betraying an evil organization bent on taking over the world in their greatest time of need has consequences. Not that it matters much with them done and dusted, but Angel has to work hard to find a moment's peace thanks to the remnants of NESTS. Takes place before the official Team Mexico team story posted on the SNK Playmore website.





	Wandering Angel

“The target is a young Mexican woman who possesses superhuman strength, agility, and advanced knowledge of wrestling. Taking her in alive is NOT a suitable option; she would never allow such a thing to happen. She will exploit even the tiniest lapse of concentration and will make you regret being born, especially if you catch her in a bad mood. We can’t really recommend sending you in with guns, either. The last team barely made it out of there alive and they’ll never be able to be in this line of work ever again. Bring them if you absolutely think you can make a difference. You’re all the best of the best, but this is a borderline suicide mission. If you can do it, though, you can expect to retire early.”

\---

The most irritating thing about defecting from NESTS, Angel believed, was that they forced her to constantly watch over her shoulder and sleep with one eye open. She had seen the world when she was participating in the King of Fighters Tournament and enjoyed all the cultures she had seen in between the bouts and the occasional attempted assassinations of K’ and those who were close to him. For the time being, however, she was confined to stay in the one country she knew like the back of her hand: Mexico. She could slip over the borders or out into the seas whenever she wanted, but she figured it was a waste of time at this point since the remnants of NESTS never really forgave her for that whole “defection” thing. Thus, she stayed and waited until the heat was finally off and she could resume something resembling a fun time.

She had been staying mostly on the straight and narrow as she bummed around the country, taking whatever jobs she could to get by. She may have been a world-famous fighter thanks to the televised nature of the KoF tournaments, but fighting wasn’t exactly an important, practical skill she could use while working in markets, restaurants, and the like. She could only work a job for a bit because of her notoriety; if it wasn’t her good looks distracting her co-workers or causing women to scold their boyfriends, it would be attempts on her life that put innocent people in danger. She wouldn’t have cared in the past if people got killed because of her, but she was really trying to turn a new leaf and put her best foot forward.

That isn’t to say that she treated any attackers lightly, however. At the bare minimum, anyone who wanted a piece of her was sent home with an injury of some sort, maybe a broken wrist or bruised ribs. If she was pissed off enough, she could fracture their arms or twist their legs until they begged her to stop. Fighting for her life made her lapse into her vicious self, but she had the will to rein it in and not kill anyone. She just got close a few times, is all. It’s not her fault they’re weak, right?

\---

“You know, if you guys wanted to kill little old me, you should’ve brought an army, right?” Angel found herself once again surrounded in a parking lot by yet another team of assassins. She was simply returning to her hotel room after a hard day’s work and now she had to contend with these people. Judging from the scars and cold eyes, they must have gone through some serious business in their lives. “But I gotta say, this is the first time I’ve had to deal with people like you who look like they don’t care one bit about human life. I was like that too.” She giggled a little as she assumed her stance while the men drew their weapons, from combat knifes to crude pipes. “How scary~”

The first one to take a swing at Angel with a knife did not get to hold onto it long once she twisted it from his hand and proceeded to toss him onto the floor. A bat meant to hit the back of her head missed cleanly as she swiftly snuck behind him and got her arm around his neck, her legs around his in such a way as to not let him move unless she willed it. He swung wildly to get her off of him, but she had such fine control of his body that he ended up cracking a few of his comrades right in the teeth. Once he eventually passed out from the hold, she decided to move in on someone who was too slow, hitting him in the solar plexus and kicking him in the face immediately after. A burly one tried to grab her from behind, but she was wise to him and swept him off of his feet. The last thing he saw was her elbow slamming into his gut with such force that he felt like he was going to die.

One by one, they all fell to her superior prowess and she was the only one left standing while they writhed on the ground. Some were lucky enough to avoid broken bones this time, but they couldn’t help but cry from the pain. One looked like it would take a miracle if he could even walk again and another looked like he definitely was not. She had her jacket zipped open and was fanning herself, having worked up a light sweat and not a scratch on her. “Phew~ I haven’t had a workout like that since I was competing. That Kusanagi guy would still put up a better fight than all of you put together, though. For shame.” She picked up a still-conscious one by his collar, his whimpering making her grin devilishly. “Don’t you have any pride as a killer? You knew what you signed up for and you all still lost! Even with all that information, all those fights televised to the whole world, none of you could even hit me. You guys suck!” She slugged him and let him slump onto the ground. “If any of you morons want to do this again, you know where to find me. Later.” She walked off with a spring in her step, satisfied at being able to cut loose like that for the first time in a while.

\---

As time passed, NESTS slowly eased up on their pursuit and Angel could afford to stay a month or two at a time per city. But it was taking its toll on her mood and she soon found herself getting more agitated with every fight. More hitmen were put out of commission permanently rather than be beaten silly, but she still did not kill. The only thing that brought her peace these days was riding around the country on her motorcycle. She earned it in a drinking contest from some bozo who wanted a night with her if he won. Naturally, she drank him under the table and rode off without giving him a chance to challenge her again. As she stopped by in a park sitting on a bench after her jog, someone who obviously wasn’t a local came up to her.

“Excuse me. Are you Angel?” He looked like he wasn’t much of anything, but she knew he wasn’t here to start something.

“Yeah, that would be me. What of it, huh? Oh, I know. Do you want an autograph? I wouldn’t mind it if it’s for a fan.” She smiled at him as she leaned against the bench, but his expression didn’t change.

“Actually, I’m not. I was sent here to deliver this to you.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. It had just the word “CONFIDENTAL” in bold red letters. She took it from him and he nodded, walking away without another word from him.

“Hmm. This looks pretty important but there’s always the chance it isn’t. Ah, what the hell, I was gonna head home anyway.” She practically leaped from the bench and jogged back to her hotel room, getting there in a few minutes’ time. After a brief shower and light lunch, she opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper. “Hello, what do we have here…?”

“Angel,

It took me a good while to find you considering your circumstances. I can’t imagine double-crossing a group like NESTS has been pleasant for you, especially when they needed as many people as possible before all their plans crumbled. I should have tried Mexico first, honestly, but I had to comb through every country just to make sure. Anyway, I contacted you for a very big reason: I need you to join my team.

You must have seen the recent King of Fighters tournaments, right? Things went to hell here and there, but it got resolved just fine. Still, all those fights you missed out on, huh? Some of them, like Shen Woo or Adelheid, they’re not going to be competing again in this next one. It’s a shame, really, to miss out on fighting such great people, no? I figure you would want to come back to it all and not miss out on something like that ever again. To shine in the spotlight and show the whole world what you’re all about.

I work with people who can handle punks like what NESTS has been sending over your way. If you come over to the address below within a week from the moment you get this letter, I promise you that all of these assassination attempts are going to be a thing of the past. I’ve even got another team member lined up and ready to go if you’re worried about that. As for why I need you, let’s just say that my superiors are expecting something just as bad as Rugal or NESTS this year. If that doesn’t convince you, I want you to come along to at least to represent our fine country.

Give it some time if you need it, but I can only give you the one week, so don’t take too long. But if you really want to just fight chumps for the rest of your life, hey, it’s not my problem. I’ll have a drink ready for you when you show up. The good stuff, nothing cheap. Stay safe until then, Angel.

\- Ramon”

A small whistle escaped her lips as she set the letter down. This was just what she needed and not a moment too soon. With this, she could finally have fun once again doing what she loved. She packed her things and set out for the city that Ramon told her to meet him at. It would be at a bar that she's never been to before, but she was familiar with the area while she was running away. The breeze she felt as she rode out of town and onto the long roads kept her focused as she went on to seal the deal with her new teammate.


End file.
